


seeing double

by QueenWithABeeThrone



Series: a tale of two matts [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Community: daredevilkink, F/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Hey, Matt, I take back what I said about your horns. They're not </i>that<i> over the top."</i></p><p>or: there are two Matts. Foggy doesn't know how the world hasn't imploded just yet, but he's betting it will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seeing double

**Author's Note:**

> backstory time!
> 
> a while back, I posted a prompt that asked for 616!Matt and MCU!Matt meeting up through handwavey shenanigans. the next thing you know, I'm talking with an anon and. suddenly I've filled my own prompt three times over, so, oops.
> 
> the other two fics will be put up as part of a series. me, I'm just going to slither away in embarrassment, because see, I have three other Daredevil fics that want to be finished, and only one of them isn't, like, nearing Silver Age levels of pure nuttery, and that's because it's nearing Reborn levels of Sad Guilty Matt. I regret landing in this dumpster.

"Hey, Matt," says Foggy, and both Matts--holy shit, _two_ Matt Murdocks, it's a wonder the world hasn't decided to implode on itself yet--turn their heads in his general direction. It's surprisingly easy to tell which one's his, the other Matt has his head shaved and is wearing an undoubtedly really expensive and also _really red_ suit. "I take back what I said about your horns. They're not that over the top."

Matt-- _his_ Matt--shakes his head and huffs out a laugh, mirrored by the other Matt. "They're--" he starts.

"--a symbol," the other Matt finishes. "As for this, it's something of a symbol as well. There's a long, long story behind it, you'll find out when you get older." He turns his head in Matt's direction again, and Foggy's beginning to think it's a universal Matt thing, this not-staring thing he does. "Some things don't change between universes, apparently. My Foggy wasn't thrilled about it either." He pauses, then turns his head in Foggy's direction and scrunches up his nose, and says to Matt, "Haven't you fumigated yet?"

Foggy's Matt, with no suit and dark hair and a look on his face like someone just reminded of an incredibly unpleasant memory, says, "Twice today, in fact." He pulls his shirt up to cover his nose, and says, "I keep telling you, Foggy, the Cheetos don't belong in your filing cabinet."

"They're not in my filing cabinet this time," Foggy points out, triumphantly.

"Desk," says Matt and other-Matt, nearly at the same time.

"Just so you both know, Matt," Foggy tells them both, "I'm making a face at you. _Both_ of you."

\--

("It's so--" Karen starts.

"Garish?" Kirsten suggests. "Theatrical? Dramatic?"

"Red," Karen finishes. "But those also."

"It's a target in neon, is what it is," Claire remarks. "He does have body armor under that suit, right? It's not like tissue paper?"

"Oh, believe me," says Kirsten, "he does.")

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr](http://buckygreyjoy.tumblr.com/) for this. drags hands down face.


End file.
